Chuck vs The TV Show
by TheGibsonPlayer
Summary: When a hit TV series is to be made, it brings together Hollywood's best. Charles Carmichael, beloved and upcoming actor meets Sarah Walker, TV's golden girl. When the two and several other gifted actors meet, sparks fly, rivalries form, and risks are taken. All of this while trying to make a hit show could lead to disaster, or brilliance. Charah, action, and competition.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am choosing to publish this new story rather than continuing my high school one, simply because it'd be impossible in LLC's absence and recovery period. For those of you who are wondering about him, I saw him today, and he was smiling and laughing like always. Nothing can hold that guy down, apparently. I showed him your many kind and loving messages, and he thanks you all very much. He hopes to get better soon to come and speak with you all himself. As for the story, it was written by the two of us quite a while ago, though I'll admit I was nervous to release it because I wasn't too sure about it... of course, LLC insists...anyway, here we go.

Chapter One: The one take wonder

The beautiful blonde bolted after the masked man, following him through the damp, dark streets of Paris. She heard a clock tower not too far off. It was midnight. The man leapt over a car, surely scratching it as he tried to create space between his pursuer and himself, legs beginning to wear as the relentless chase continued.

"Freeze!" the blonde pulled a gun on him finally, as he whipped around, a gun in his hand.

The man moved quickly, firing two shots. When the gun did nothing, he growled in impatience. "Dammit!" he threw it on the floor.

"CUT!" the director yelled, as the lights went on and the studio suddenly came back to life, voices and laughter audible. "Guess you're not the one take wonder anymore, Larkin."

The man pulled off the black robber mask, revealing a chiseled face and sharp blue eyes. Grinning, he turned to one of the technical specialists. "Hey Jack, your gun broke."

"Sorry Bryce...stupid thing ruined the damn scene!" the tech took the fake gun, opening it up to inspect its parts.

Bryce turned to the blonde beauty, who watched it all with amusement in her eyes. "Sarah, you were good..."

"Mhmm, right until you and your gun screwed it up." she replied, feigning annoyance, though he knew better than to fall for it.

Bryce shrugged. "Whatever...it's the last scene anyway..."

Sarah smiled at the thought of going home, recovering and resting up, and then heading out to the next shoot, a TV series. She, Bryce, and Charles Carmichael were to star in what was going to be the greatest action romance show, according to tabloids, and the producers and writing team.

"Thinking about the next shoot already, Walker?" Carina, Sarah's personal manager sounded off from her nearby chair.

Bryce grinned. "Can't blame her...I am too..." he took a step closer to the two. "Just think, Hollywood's best will be there, and they invited us..."

Carina smirked. "Just don't forget who booked it for you, Walker."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Never..." she smiled knowingly at her agent and best friend.

Jack ran up with the gun. "It should work now!"

The director sighed, calling everyone back to work. "We're rolling in...Three...two...action!"

The movie "Mission 15" was released almost half a year later, at the top of the box office charts. The Walker – Larkin team struck again.

**-0-**

**-Months Later: Casa Bartowski-**

"Chuck...she's gorgeous." Ellie smirked, checking out Sarah Walker's pictures on IMDB.

"Like you haven't seen her in practically every other movie..." The tall chocolate eyed man scoffed, a grin adorning his features.

"I know...okay, I'm a huge fan..." Ellie admitted a schoolgirl side of her beginning to show. "You'd think that after your brother reached maximum stardom in Hollywood, you'd get used to meeting some of TV's greatest actors and actresses...not me though..." she was excited, as Chuck observed her skeptically.

"Hannah's pretty..." he offered."And she's pretty famous...you've never googled her..."

"Hannah Smith is a great actress Chuck..." Ellie agreed. "But we are talking about the Sarah Walker and Bryce Larkin here..." excitement seeped from her tone to her demeanor.

Chuck chuckled, shaking his head. "I know...I've got a lot to work on to be like them..."

Ellie smiled comfortingly. "You're already better than them Chuck...I know already, somehow, this movie will be amazing for you..."

Chuck smiled hopefully, nodding. "Let's hope so...Morgan quit playing Call of Duty for a week to land me the role..."

"Having your best friend as a manager has its ups and downs..." Ellie agreed, shutting off the laptop. "Be sure to thank him again..."

Chuck got up, nodding. "Every day, El."

**-0-**

**-Official Release of "Mission 15": Red Carpet Premier-**

Fan girls screaming, limos pulling up, and cameras flashing; all signs that a movie was to premier at one of Hollywood's many theaters. It was indeed the premier release of Sarah and Bryce's movie, an obvious success.

"Sarah! Sarah! What dress is that? When's your next shoot? Are you engaged to Charles Carmichael? How about Bryce? When's the baby due?"

"Bryce! Smile for the cameras!"

The sound of paparazzi filled the air, among fans screams, laughter, and music.

Sarah Walker looked stunning as usual. She'd chosen a sleek, sexy, and elegant black dress, with makeup that accented her beautiful blue eyes. She'd posed beside Bryce, who'd worn a tux with his hair slicked back, the flawless poster couple of Hollywood.

She knew Bryce liked her...hell, he'd come on to her several times, but she'd said no. She didn't like how public relationships were in Hollywood, and sometimes...it all felt fake to her. She stayed friends with everyone...and that was it. Personal relationships led to disaster in Hollywood.

Smiling, she posed, as they were making their way towards the very end. Suddenly, multiple loud screams pierced the night and music. People turned their heads sharply. Charles Carmichael had stepped on the red carpet, and the wave of photographers took to him.

Sarah found herself staring at the achingly handsome actor, with his smooth short hair and slight stubble. He was signing autographs, a rare occurrence on the red carpet with today's actors. He grinned taking the time to talk to each and every fan, as he signed their posters, photos, and memorabilia. She smiled subconsciously. Realizing how odd she must've looked, she immediately wiped it off her face, turning with Bryce to go inside. They'd have to meet after the screening then. That was what after parties were for anyway.

Looping her arm with Bryce formally, the two continued inside, happy to meet and greet the other stars and lucky fans who made it to the mostly private screening. Sarah found her thoughts and eyes wandering behind to Charles anyway. Something about him was captivating.

**-0-**

She was captivating. Chuck watched the entire movie in awe. He could not possibly grasp Sarah Walker's amazing ability to change facial expressions so believably and seamlessly. Not to mention her stunning beauty and looks to top it off….no one on earth could compare to her in Chuck's opinion. She wasn't the only gifted one. Bryce had one hell of a performance, he completely sold the act. Chuck had a lot to prove, and though he was awed by the spectacular movie, his fears grew more and more.

He'd found Hannah Smith, who'd played his love interest in his last highly successful movie. Together, the two had seen the screening and then ventured to the after party.

"Looks like we have hard work ahead of us..." she commented. She had a lead role in the TV series they were going to make. Chuck was somewhat comforted to have at least one good friend there besides Morgan.

"I know..."Chuck smiled, as they paused on the way to sign a couple of autographs for the fans.

"Are you two dating?" one of the girls asked, not older than fourteen. She was shaking as she held out the photo of Chuck for him to sign.

Hannah blushed, and Chuck laughed, shaking his head. "Not that I know of..."

Hannah smiled, signing her signature neatly beside his. "There you go, ladies."

The fans nodded and thanked them, going off to stalk other celebrities there, no doubt.

"That never gets old." Chuck smiled warmly as he and Hannah met halfway in a smile.

Chuck glanced up at a tap on his and Hannah's shoulders. It was none other then their new director, who'd be working with the four talented actors and actresses.

"Dean Thomas." Chuck smiled warmly, shaking his hand in greeting. Hannah followed suit. "How are you?"

Dean, a man in his forties, was one of the greatest and most successful directors to ever grace Hollywood. He never freaked out or lost his cool with his stars. It was a gift that took him far in his career. Smoothing back his black hair, he offered a smile.

"I want you to finally meet your new co workers." he grinned, waving over none other than Sarah Walker and Bryce Larkin.

"This is Sarah and Bryce, guys; this is Chuck and Hannah..."

"Sarah Walker..." Chuck smiled subconsciously as he shook her hand, eyes locked into her beautiful blues from the very first moment. He could barely hear anything as his heart pounded.

"Charles Carmichael..." she nodded, smiling beautifully. "It's a pleasure." Sarah fought the urge to take in a sharp breath. She was close enough to pick up the spicy, sharp scent of cologne that was on him. Her eyes took him in his suit, seeing him up close for the first time. He was impressive.

"The pleasure is all mine." Chuck insisted politely. "Your performance was incredible...like always." He gushed like a fan. "I mean, the way you changed demeanor so quickly and timely- Oh…..I'm babbling." He caught himself, suddenly embarrassed.

Sarah had heard plenty of empty compliments. This was certainly not one of them.

Suddenly aware that she was blushing profusely, she allowed a smile. "I'm flattered Charles, that's very sweet…."

"Call me Chuck." He replied, happy she didn't think he was a total idiot.

Smiling kindly, she allowed herself to greet Hannah while Bryce approached Chuck with a smile.

"Nice work on the movie Bryce...those stunts are amazing."

Bryce smiled, taking a liking to Chuck and Hannah immediately. "Thanks man, should be fun to do a little more this upcoming season, huh?"

"Of course." Chuck shook his hand, grabbing a drink as Bryce did as well, the server passing by.

Dean smiled "Why don't you guys grab a few drinks and then head over to the press...they're waiting to see you."

Chuck quipped with a smile, "On any other occasion, I'd say drinks and press are a bad idea..."

The group laughed, heading off to the designated camera and press zone.

One reporter jumped at seeing Chuck and Sarah. "Charles, can I get a short segment with Sarah?"

Chuck glanced at the blonde, who nodded with a smile, coming beside him.

The interviewer began. "When will the shooting for "Gone" begin?" Gone was what the producers had decided to name the show, and Chuck wholeheartedly agreed, after understanding the premise.

"In about one week, after everything's signed and ready to go." Sarah replied, standing beside Chuck.

"Is there anyone special in your life right now?"

Sarah knew it would come up. It always did, in every interview. She learned to handle it easily, with poise. "Not right now." She admitted, waiting for Chuck. This definitely caught her attention.

"I'm not seeing anybody, but my family certainly is special." Chuck admitted with a smile. Sarah could detect a fake person, hell; she almost was one for a living. Still, she found no trace of that with Chuck.

"Will you be doing interviews at-". Dean cut the man off with a laugh, coming up behind his stars.

"What are your roles?" The man got excited. This could be a big raise if he was the first to get this out.

"I'll be playing Chris Porter…" Chuck offered with a grin.

"And I'll be playing Sam Warren…." Sarah smiled too.

Dean came up, excusing the two stars on the spot.

"-that's just enough information on the show for a night..." he rescued the two."Formal interviews are after the first shoot next week."

With that, the stars finished their drinks, and headed home.

"It was nice to finally meet the legendary Sarah Walker." Chuck stated, nervous for some odd reason.

Sarah graced him with a smile, shaking his hand. "I can't wait to start filming; you're quite the legend yourself, Chuck…"

"I guess you'll be able to determine that first hand. Goodnight, Sarah." He smiled and said his goodbyes, disappearing through the large crowd, praise seeming to follow him.

Sarah decided that he was definitely living up to her expectations, if not exceeding them.

**A/N: Okay LLC, I did it. Anyway guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, and don't worry, I'll show LLC everything you post. Can't wait to hear from you! Let us know how you liked it. Until next time, have great one, guys. (LLC told me to.)**

**- Long distance LLC and TGP**


	2. Bye

**Hey everyone: Just a final little announcement: I'm quitting writing my stories. I don't like them, and I don't think they're really necessary at all. Thanks for all the reviews and a fun ride. My profile has a little more info. Read LLC and Chris Parker, they're still great and alive on here. **

**-TGP**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone, This is LLC, LongLiveChuck for those of you who don't know. I'm Andrew's best friend, and honestly, I don't care enough to make this such a big deal, more so then it already is. He's gone from here, and he won't be coming back, knowing him... and I think it's because he realized his writing will amount to pretty much nothing after it's done here, not about whatever review problem that seems to be coming up. (He's always been really impatient like that.) It's not my place to say whether I think its true or not, but, oh well. **

**So, he left his account with me. Just letting you all know it will remain inactive. Message TheGibsonPlayer if you have any questions or need me to contact him or something. **

**As far as I know, I'm sticking around, and so is our less social buddy, Chris Parker, who writes better than us. **

**Sorry to be so dramatic over something so stupid...blame Andrew! **

**-LLC**


End file.
